Toad
Toads are ordinary, non-magical creatures popularly known among Muggles as well as wizards and witches. Toads are one of the three animals students at Hogwarts are allowed to have at the school along with owls and cats The toad has been by far the least popular choice of pet, and Rubeus Hagrid said they went out of style years before 1991. History Many centuries ago, in blood-thirstier times when young witches and wizards were expected to personally pop out the newt eyes they were using in potions, they routinely brought boxes of toads to school for use in potions and in other charms. Over time, as the Ministry of Magic introduced legislation regarding animal cruelty (sub-sections 13-29 inclusive relate to potion ingredients and their production) such practises were gradually outlawed. At some point before 1991, toads became an unpopular pet choice with students at Hogwarts. Public opinion on toads on .]]By the time Harry arrived at Hogwarts, possession of a pet toad conveyed neither cool nor status; indeed, it was something of an embarrassment. The toad, never much appreciated for its own personal appeal, gradually appeared (alive) less and less frequently at Hogwarts, unless hopping and swimming wild in the grounds. Neville's pet toad, Trevor, had nothing to commend him except a propensity for getting lost, and when he slipped off to join one day his brethren toads living in the Black Lake, both owner and pet had a sense of relief. Magical abilities and skills Although they do not have magical abilities they are useful to perform spells on or test potions on, such as when Professor Flitwick made Neville Longbottom's toad, Trevor, fly around his classroom to demonstrate levitation spells. Trevor was also subject to a Shrinking Solution Neville made in Potions in 1993, and was successfully turned into a tadpole. Toads are particularly useful to potioneers, as the fact that they absorb liquids through their skin allows for easy testing of potions that are normally required to be ingested orally. Known uses of toads 's toad Trevor in 1991]] *Magical Menagerie had a pair of enormous, purple toads that ate dead blowflies. *Toads are sometimes used in Charms classes to demonstrate levitation and transfiguration. *Neville Longbottom had a toad named Trevor for at least part of his time at Hogwarts, beginning in his first year at the school. *Dolores Umbridge was described as resembling a toad in appearance and mannerisms, leading students to call her an "old toad" and similar derogatory names. *A chicken egg is hatched underneath a toad in order to produce a basilisk. *Several toads were owned by Harris, and stolen by Will, who subsequently had them stolen and resold to him by Mundungus Fletcher. *In 1993, Professor Flitwick conducted a choir of students holding toads as both sang "Something Wicked This Way Comes". Behind the scenes ]] * In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film), the toad used for Trevor, Neville Longbottom's toad, is a smooth sided toad. * In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film), during the transfiguration class, the toads used were cane toads. * In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film), the Frog Choir, a choir of students holding toads, is introduced and were not in the book. * Toads lack magical abilities, although they are used in Charms classes to demonstrate levitation and transfiguration, as well as to test potions on, as seen in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban when Neville tests a Shrinking Solution on Trevor and successfully turns him into a tadpole. Appearances * * * ** Appears during the transfiguration class ** Also mentioned on Disc 2 at the Magical Menagerie * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned only) * See also * Common Toad * Crested Toad * Giant Purple Toad * Harlequin Toad * Horned Toad * Natterjack Toad * Western Green Toad * Trevor * Frog Choir * Basilisk egg Notes and references fr:Crapaud it:Rospo ru:Жаба pl:Ropucha Category:Toads